Computer storage devices, such as hard drives, optical drives, etc., have been designed to have a variety of physical forms. For example, storage devices having 5.25 inch, 3.5 inch, or 2.5 inch widths are employed in various computer applications. Storage devices may also vary in height. For example, storage devices used in notebook computers may be of smaller height than similar storage devices used in desktop computers. Computers include storage device compartments (i.e., drive bays) for housing storage devices. The bays are generally configured to accommodate storage devices of a size most often used in that particular type of computer.